


Aftermath

by ShadowSpires



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are still hyped up from patrol, and their foreplay is half a battle which strips them of their clothing, and sends them careening around Jason’s spartan apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silencingthedrums](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silencingthedrums).



> Shameless porn for silencingthedrums over on tumblr, who was kind enough to respond to my post asking about her headcanon of Jay and Dick's favorite sexual act with; "HARD FUCKING. I figure they both also love the kink, but at the end of the day, a good fuck is wonderfully intimate for both of them without being complicated." Which was, of course, infinitely inspiring.

There is nothing between them but heat and sweat; hands grasping, and slick mouths sliding over firm skin. They are still hyped up from patrol, and their foreplay is half a battle which strips them of their clothing, and sends them careening around Jason’s spartan apartment.

When Dick finally pins Jason to the floor, laughter as wild as the fierce blue glint in his eyes, they are both more than half drunk on adrenalin and near crazy with frustrated lust.

Jason reaches up and hauls Dick down to him, and they fall together, play-fight forgotten in the rush to taste and claim. Dick’s teeth dig into Jason’s shoulder, and tomorrow there will be spectacular bruising on Dick’s hips as Jason’s hands force Dick to thrust against him at a pace *he* dictates, sliding slick cocks against one another. It’s good, so good, but it’s not *enough.*

Teeth clack and lips split as Dick grabs one ankle and shoves it out and up, testing the range of Jason’s flexibility. The younger swears into the kiss, biting harshly at Dick’s lower lip in retaliation, relishing in the copper that bursts across his tongue and the explosion of _lustchallengepossesion_ behind DIck’s eyes just before the acrobat uses the grip on Jason’s ankle and shoulder to flip him onto his stomach and kneel on his back.

Pinned and struggling, thrusting against the floor, laughing and cursing and stupid with lust and pounding hormones, Jason barely notices as Dick stretches out a hand to snag Jason’s pants. He certainly notices the two slick fingers which worm their way between his ass cheeks and drive into him without preamble, burning stretch just the right side of painful.

Jason moans for it, and Dick echoes him, slipping down between Jason’s legs, which he spreads accommodatingly, to get a better angle. Eyes hooded and hot as he watches his fingers driving into Jason at a punishing pace. Jason shoves back  hard with every thrust, finally getting his knees under him and using that leverage to shove back against the invasion with all his strength, angling for that one spot Dick is deliberately avoiding, swearing revenge as Dick simply laughs at him.

  
He only has a moment to feel bereft when Dick pulls his fingers free before the older man is pushing into him, the preparation just minimal enough that he still feels that glorious burn as Dick’s dick penetrates him. Finally, finally, they are moving together, both their considerable power coming together to drive hips against the other, the full length of Dick feeling incredible inside him, and the weight of his pressing against his back.

Jason glances over his shoulder, a wicked gleam making Dick’s hips stutter. Jason lunges forward, disengaging them, making them both cry out for the separation, then spins on a knee, diving back at Dick and shoving the other onto his back. Sinking back down on the cock standing proud from the small thatch of dark hair feels incredible, and this way Jason gets to watch Dick’s eyes glaze with lust as they fix on his powerful thighs raising and lowering him onto the other. Long fingers dance over bulging muscles, then rake long reddening lines into the grooves.

Jason retaliates by slamming down harder, keeping up a brutal rhythm while leaning in to bite at peaked nipples and shove his own hard cock against rippling abs.

It’s too good to last, and soon the rhythm breaks down, Jason cumming with a shout when Dick shoves another finger in alongside his own cock and *crooks*. Jason is still spurting sticky white over Dick’s glorious abs when Nightwing flips them once again, hand just preventing Jason’s skull from impacting the floor as his hips drive at an unforgiving pace into Jason’s spasming body, four, five, six, and he’s jerking, cumming, face buried in Jason’s neck, mouthing and licking at his pulse.

They collapse together, spent, sticky and sweaty on Jason’s floor, heaving breaths pushing sensitive flesh together as they begin to cool down.

As their sweat starts to cool, Jason reaches up and drags the quilt off the bed, tossing it over Dick, who mumbles a sleepy, contented thanks and continues to use Jason as a pillow. Jason sighs, and cards his hands through Dick’s hair, pressing absently against the perfectly shaped bruise on Dick’s hip with the other hand, loving the faint moan and buck of hips the action earned him.

When he did it again, Dick swatted him, mumbling sleepily into his chest. Jason laughed and settled, for now. Plenty of time to earn himself a matching set later.


End file.
